Terima Kasih, Sasuke
by ocana
Summary: "Naruto, berhenti!" Sasuke mempercepat langkah kakinya mengikuti pemuda pirang yang berada jauh di depannya. Namun bukannya menjawab Naruto malah semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya. Membuat Sasuke menggeram kesal./ Oneshoot. SasuNaru. RnR


Terima Kasih, Sas

Disc : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pair : SasuNaru

Genre : Romance

* * *

**If you don't like, I think you must go back. Right?**

* * *

"Dob?"

"Hn?"

"Dobe?"

"Hn?"

Seorang pemuda tampan bermata onyx hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya ia sedang stress. Meskipun keadaanya saat ini mengatakan yang sebaliknya. Ayolah, saat ini ia sedang duduk di atas rumput yang berada di sebuah taman yang terletak di pusat kota Konoha! Pohon yang rindang, suasana ceria yang dipancarkan oleh para pengunjung disana, dan juga jangan lupakan seorang pemuda bermata safir yang kini tengah duduk direrumputan tepat disampingnya. _Well_, hari yang sempurna bukan? Tapi entah mengapa pemuda berambut _raven _itu sama sekali tidak menikmati keadaannya saat ini.

Pemuda _raven_ itu pun memijit pangkal hidungnya perlahan. Bukan tanpa maksud ia mengajak pemuda pirang disampingnya ke taman kota di hari minggu yang cerah seperti ini. Tapi sepertinya pemuda pirang disampingnya sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud dari pemuda disampingnya, yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis. Merasa diperhatikan ia pun mengarahkan pandangannya kesamping, tepat kearah pemuda onyx yang terus menerus mendengus kesal.

Onyx bertemu biru.

"Sudah selesai urusanmu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan ambigu dari pemuda onyx disebelahnya, membuat pemuda pirang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu pun memejamkan matanya sesaat, dan kembali terbuka hanya untuk menampilkan tatapan malas terhadap pemuda disampingnya. Ia pun dengan enggan menutup buku pelajaran yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatiannya, mengacuhkan pemuda onyx yang terus menerus bergumam kesal.

"Aku akan beli minuman"

Naruto pun hendak berdiri jika saja Sasuke tidak menarik tangannya dan mendudukan pemuda pirang yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu kembali tepat disampingnya.

"Haah~, sebenarnya apa maumu Sas?" Naruto melirik sinis kearah pemuda onyx disebelahnya.

"Tidak ada" sang pemuda yang ditanyai sendiri hanya membalas dengan datar.

"Baiklah, kalau tidak ada sebaiknya kita pergi" Naruto pun hendak kembali berdiri jika lelaki disampingnya lagi-lagi tidak menarik tanganya untuk tetap kembali ketempatnya.

Jengah, Naruto pun menghentakan tangan Sasuke yang memegang pergelangan tangannya dengan kasar. Sasuke yang tidak terima pun akhirnya menatap pemuda disampingnya dengan tatapan tajam, tak mau kalah Naruto pun juga melayangkan tatapan tajam kearah pemuda disampingnya. Sehingga tanpa mereka sadari mereka telah membuat beberapa orang yang lewat bergidik ngeri.

"Jika kau ingin memulai pertengkaran sebaiknya tidak disini Uchiha" Naruto berdiri, dan terpaksa sang Uchiha bungsu pun membiarkannya pergi. "Aku beli minum sebentar" dan Naruto pun benar-benar pergi meninggalkan sang Uchiha bungsu dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan. Marah, kesal, dan lelah menjadi satu.

Pasalnya sudah sebulan ini sikap Naruto ketus terhadap dirinya. Oke, Sasuke tahu jika Naruto tengah sibuk-sibuknya mempersiapkan ujian negara dan sekolah yang sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan. Dan ia juga mengerti bagaimana nilai raport dobe-nya yang bisa dibilang sangat mepet. Jadi nilai kedua ujian terakhir itu yang menentukan hidup dan mati sang kekasih. Ya, penentuan diterima atau tidak kah ia masuk di perguruan tinggi negeri. Mau tak mau Naruto mesti mati-matian belajar agar nilai ujian terakhirnya bagus dan bisa menutupi kekurangan nilai dari mata pelajaran sebelumnya. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, mungkin ia bisa tenang karena nilai raport-nya yang bisa dibilang bagus. Ditambah lagi dengan beberapa penghargaan olimpiade sains yang menjadi pendukungnya. Bukan mustahil lagi bagi sang Uchiha bungsu untuk dapat diterima di perguruan tinggi negeri favorit, dan ia tidak perlu memikirkan tentang biaya. Sebagai anak dari seorang pejabat pemerintahan hal itu dapat dengan mudah diatasi. Sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, sang Uchiha bungsu sampai tidak menyadari jika sang kekasih telah terduduk disampingnya dan menatap dirinya dengan kernyitan di dahinya.

"Sasu?" Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajah sang bungsu.

Sasuke pun tersentak, terkejut dengan kehadiran dobe-nya yang datang secara tiba.

"Kau jangan mengagetkanku" ujar Sasuke rendah dan menakutkan.

"kau gila, aku sudah lama disini. Kau saja yang terus melamum sampai-sampai tidak memperhatikanku. Nih!" ujar si blonde sembari memberikan satu kaleng minuman kepada sang kekasih.

Ia pun meminum kaleng cola yang ada ditangannya dengan ganas. Membuat beberapa bulir air yang ada didalamnya lolos dari mulutnya dan mengalir di dagunya. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya mendengus geli, mengambil sapu tangan disakunya dan mengelapkannya ke sang kekasih. Naruto yang sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti itu hanya diam tidak merespon, meskipun tidak bisa dipungkiri didalam hatinya ia merasa senang.

"Sas?"

"Hn?" Sasuke melirik pemuda disampingnya yang tampak memandangi buku yang sudah kembali kepangkuannya.

"A-aku…"

"Hn?"

'KRUYUUUUK'

"Lapar"

Pernyataan terakhir dari pemuda pirang disampingnya, membuat Sasuke sweatdrop. Ini baru jam lima dan dia sudah merasa lapar. Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas. 'Mungkin dengan makan akan membantu mencairkan suasana' ujar Sasuke dalam hati.

* * *

Naruto dan Sasuke kini tengah duduk disebuah café dipinggir jalan. Memang tidak terlalu mewah, tapi banyaknya pengunjung disini menandakan bahwa makanan disini tidak kalah dari restoran-restoran mahal lainnya. Sebenarnya kedua pemuda itu berniat menuju kesalah satu warung ramen langganan Naruto, tetapi niat itu gagal karena warung ramen yang dimaksud tutup pada hari libur seperti sekarang ini. Setelah setengah jam menyusuri jalanan kota Konoha akhirnya mau tidak mau si blonde harus menuruti sang kekasih untuk makan di café yang terletak tak jauh dari rumah Naruto tinggal.

Setelah pesanan mereka datang, Naruto pun langsung melahap omelete dan nasi goreng yang ada dihadapannya. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri memakan pesanan yang sama dengan tenang. Seperti biasa, Sasuke selalu menjadi pusat perhatian dimanapun dia berada. Dan Sasuke sendiri tidak ambil pusing dengan keadaan disekitarnya.

"Hei, lihat lelaki tampan disana"

Sasuke bisa mendengar dan mengerti jika lelaki yang dimaksud beberapa wanita yang duduk tak jauh darinya adalah dia, dan Sasuke tahu jika Naruto juga mendengarnya. Melihat Naruto tetap tenang dengan makanannya membuat Sasuke tidak ambil pusing.

"Ia, tampan sekali. Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?"

"Siapa lelaki yang duduk didepannya? Adiknya kah? Teman kah? Atau…"

"Tidak mungkin adiknya bodoh, mereka sama sekali tidak mirip. Teman mungkin saja, tapi kupikir lebih dari itu."

Kumpulan wanita itu pun kemudian melihat betapa dekatnya kedua pemuda yang sedang asik menikmati makanan tersebut. Ditambah lagi Sasuke yang mengelap sudut bibir Naruto dengan tissue. Menambah keyakinan mereka bahwa kedua lelaki tersebut adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Sayang sekali…" mereka berdua tampak mendesah kecewa.

"Pemuda itu terlihat kaya berbeda dengan lelaki berambut pirang di depannya,"

Naruto yang dengan jelas mendengarnya mulai terdiam, Sasuke yang menyadarinya memandang kearah pemuda pirang di depannya seolah berkata 'jangan hiraukan, dan lanjutkan makanmu' dan Naruto dengan sedikit terpaksa kembali melanjutkan acara makan yang tertunda jika saja sang gadis tidak melanjutkannya kata-katanya.

" Apa mungkin ia hanya dimanfaatkan"

"Pstt, kau ini Shion! Jangan keras-keras nanti dia bisa dengar"

"Rendahan"

"Tayuya!"

Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu segera menatap tajam kearah kumpulan gadis yang terus mengusik ketenangannya dengan Naruto, membuat mereka diam seketika. Dan seketika itu juga Naruto pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Sasuke pun dengan gerak cepat menyusul sang kekasih, membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap dengan tatapan heran.

* * *

.

.

"Naruto, berhenti!" Sasuke mempercepat langkah kakinya mengikuti pemuda pirang yang berada jauh di depannya. Namun bukannya menjawab Naruto malah semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya. Membuat Sasuke menggeram kesal.

"Naruto, berhenti! S-E-K-A-R-A-N-G!"

Dan dengan seruan terakhir Sasuke, Naruto pun berhenti melangkahkan kakinya, pemuda pirang itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah taman yang sepi. Tak ada orang, jauh dari rumah penduduk, hanya lampu taman yang menghiasi. Sedikit salut dengan stamina Naruto yang mampu menempuh jalan yang cukup jauh dari café tempat mereka makan tadi. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu dengan cepat menyusul pemuda pirang di depannya, setelahnya Sasuke pun membalikkan tubuh sang blonde menghadap kearahnya. Wajahnya yang biasa ceria itu kini hanya menunjukan ekspresi datar, namun Sasuke tahu jika pemuda di depannya sama sekali tidak dalam keadaan baik. Ia bisa melihat sorot mata terluka dan lelah dari sepasang mata safir milik kekasihnya. Ia pun mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke surai pirang milik Naruto, namun dengan kasar di tepis oleh sang pemilik. Sasuke tertegun sesaat, semarah itukah pemuda di depannya. Tidak biasanya Naruto seperti ini, biasanya pemuda ini sangat santai, tidak pernah memperumit suatu hal, dan tidak pernah marah sekalipun ada wanita yang dengan sengaja mendekati Sasuke. Tapi sekarang, hanya dengan cemoohan beberapa orang dia bisa semarah ini. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan pemuda di depannya.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Sasuke sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menyejajarkan diri dengan pemuda yang tingginya tak lebih dari telinganya. Onyx Sasuke menatap safir milik Naruto dalam. Naruto sendiri hanya diam, memandang kearah lain, tidak ingin menatap pemuda onyx di depannya.

"Naruto?" sekali lagi Sasuke bertanya kepada pemuda pirang disampingnya. Ia kembali mengusap helaian pirang milik Naruto, yang kali ini tanpa perlawanan. Menunggu penjelasan dari sang kekasih.

"Lelah…"

Sasuke mengernyit bingung, mendengar suara Naruto yang terlalu pelan. Sehingga membuatnya lebih terdengar seperti gumaman.

"Ya?" Sasuke melihat setitik air mata mengalir dari salah satu sudut safir milik Naruto, dan dengan cepat segera menghapusnya.

"A-aku lelah Sas…" ujar Naruto lirih.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, sepertinya ia mengerti kenapa dobe-nya menjadi seperti ini. Mungkin karena belajar terlalu keras membuat Naruto depresi dan membuat pemuda pirang itu menjadi lebih sensitif dari biasanya. Sasuke memaklumi, jika di masa-masa mendekati ujian dan kelulusan sebagian siswa menjadi depresi dan lebih sensitif.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu tegang. Sekali-kali bersantailah" Sasuke pun mengecup dahi Naruto, mencoba menenangkan pemuda di depannya. Dan Naruto pun mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

"Naiklah" ujar Sasuke dengan tubuh yang kini tengah berjongkok membelakangi Naruto, memberikan gesture agar Naruto naik kepunggungnya.

Naruto yang memang sedang dalam keadaan mood yang tidak baik hanya menurut dan naik keatas punggung sang kekasih. Dan dalam sekali hentakan Sasuke berhasil membawa Naruto di punggungnya.

"U-ugh, k-kau berat juga dob"

Naruto hanya mendengus geli, dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sasuke. wajahnya ia benamkan dileher sang pemuda _raven. _Membuat sensasi menggelitik namun hangat bagi pemuda onyx tersebut.

"Pulang?" ujar Sasuke kepada pemuda pirang dibelakangnya, dan gelengan kepala yang di dapat pemuda _raven _sebagai balasannya.

"Baiklah, kurasa jalan-jalan sebentar tidak ada salahnya" ujar Sasuke kembali sembari membetulkan gendongan Naruto di belakangnya. Dan ia pun kemudian berjalan perlahan menyusuri jalan, dalam keheningan. Sampai pada akhirnya…

"Sasuke…"

"…"

"Terima kasih"

"Hn"

-END-

* * *

Author's Note:

Akhirnya publish ff juga, maaf buat yang nungguin update-an ffku yang 'Sayangi Aku, Ibu'. Nanti juga bakal di publish. FF ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman pribadi author menjelang detik-detik ujian nasional, stress dan pengennya marah-marah mulu. Si Naruto mah enak ada Sasuke, hla sini. #derita loe!. Buat yang nunggu update-an sabar yaa. Author tuh kalo nulis ff suka lemot. Lupa mo nulis apa. Hehe #Bletak

**Oke, seperti biasa silakan isi daftar hadir dengan menekan tombol review!**

**\ciao/**


End file.
